Art of Breaking
by DarkAngelHunter
Summary: Formally known as: Is There was Such a Thing as Love. Victory has never been sweeter; the Earth under my rule, the Tallest no longer the leaders of Irken. Ah, there's nothing better than this…oh wait, it just did with Dib kneeled before me. Now everything couldn't be any more perfect. ZADR
1. Chapter One

**Universal Disclaimer: **I do not claim to be the creator of Invader Zim or any merchandise used and had no participation in its creation. Therefore I do not legally hold rights to characters, merchandise, show or any other products produced. I only own the right to take the characters (until someone tells me otherwise) and do whatever the fuck I want with them. Most plots do belong to me and I would appreciate it if you asked permission before taking my idea and running with it. I do not make money off of twisting the characters in sick, demented ways. Thank you and goodnight.

**!WARNING!**

**The material you are about to read contains graphic and mature themes. If you are under the age of 18 please press the back button now. If you are not a fan of kink, yaoi, yuri, gore, graphic sex, ****bloodplay, bondage, dub-con and non-con, slave/master, and ****your favorite fictional characters getting brutally violated, abused, tortured and mutilated please exit this fanfic. Did I mention kink yet? No? Then a lot kink. This story is not, and does not plan to be a happy story. You may also want to leave if you don't like characters being a bit OOC or OC's added (**though some play minimal roles in the story I'm just making it known now**)**. **It is also advised that you do not eat or drink while reading this.** **You have been warned.**

**Title:** Art of Breaking  
**Author:** DarkAngelHunter  
**Chapter Rating:** Pg-13/R for violence and graphic images

**Overall Story Rating: **NC-17

**Pairings/Characters:** Zim/Dib  
**Chapter Word Count:** ~2,836

**Old Summary:** When you opened your mouth all you spoke was lies. There is a cage which you locked me in, and now there's no escape. I will not give in, I will not bow to you, yet I find myself willing to do whatever it takes to be with you, even in death. ZADR

**New Summary: **Victory has never been sweeter; the Earth under my rule, the Tallest no longer the leaders of Irken. Ah, there's nothing better than this…oh wait, it just did with Dib kneeled before me. Now everything couldn't be any more perfect. ZADR

**Original A/N**: My first ZADR story. I enjoy rude comments, but if you're going to be harsh, don't be an idiot and just ramble on about how much it sucked. Review in a way I can understand and it sounds intelligent, not just bothersome words thrown together.

**New A/N: **Went back and fixed all the errors and am uploading them as soon as I get the chance either today or tomorrow. New chapters will try to be added every two weeks. Thank you for sticking with me despite my lack of updates.

_**Art of Breaking**_

(Formally known as "_If There was Such a Thing as Love"_)

**Chapter One:** The Beginning of the End

The day was sunny, hot and smoldering with 99 degree weather in June. Summer vacation was close at hand, only 45 minutes to go before kids and teens alike would be free for two months to rampage across the city with hardly any parental guidance. It was a day to look forward to. Elementary students sat, squirming in their seats as their small, innocent eyes watched the clock tick down slowly.

30 minutes to go…

Across the street of the kids school was the High School. Teenagers of all ages were just as eager to get out and enjoy their summer; the freedom they long awaited since their 11 months of torture, until they had to start school again and repeat the same cycle. Among the students on the first floor was Dib Membrane, his nose buried deep in a book about Paranormal Activity.

No longer about to be a 10th grader and 16 years old, Dib grew from a short, big headed boy to a muscular, yet thin male teenager of about 5'6" (not tall, but good enough for him, his boots added extra height though). Dib still wore his glasses and long black trench coat, however, his shirt and pants changed. No longer wearing the blue, smiley shirt, Dib wore all black. His hair was probably the biggest change to his transformation during puberty. It no longer stuck up in that gravity-defying hairstyle like his fathers, but he had cut it off upon entering middle school, letting his hair grow out naturally. He had gotten into the habit of dying streaks of different colors into his hair (today was an emerald color highlight so it stood out in his black hair). It just got in the way to much and annoyed him whenever he had to do any real physical training in gym class when it was required to go.

Did it bother him that he had changed so much? No, not really. It wasn't like his mental thinking changed. Dib was still a weirdo to those who knew him. He didn't even care for the fact he was now the boy everyone wanted to date despite his ludicrous thoughts of aliens and paranormal activity. Humans didn't interest him; the only thing on his mind was the alien invader that had disappeared five years ago.

Students continued to buzz around him, but Dib ignored the noise, his focus on the paragraph he was reading.

20 minutes to go…

Dib closed his book with a slam, not being able to think clearly because of the constant yammering of the others around him. He put the ancient, leather worn book back into the safety of his bag, slinging the messenger bag over his shoulder and watched with disinterest as the clock's hand ticked by. The teacher was talking on her cell phone, laughing loudly above the students speaking around her at some stupid joke the other caller made. Boys were hollering with joy, girls were talking with their clicks about what they were going to do during their summer break…

10 minutes to go…

Suddenly the lights went out. Nobody moved, no one dared to breathe. The once noise filled room was silenced by an unknown force. Dib was the first to stand to his feet, his heart racing. He could feel the hairs of the back of his neck stand up. This feeling was wrong…something was defiantly wrong.

The thought was broken when a mechanical spider leg broke through the window, shattering the glass. Pieces flew towards the students, but they still sat dumbly, not reacting to what was going on. Not even when those metal legs stretched forward and pierced through the female teacher's head. Blood splattered against the white tile floors and whiteboard.

There was a hush, tense silence even as the leg pulled back to its owner. No one moved for what seemed to be forever…

Then panic.

It erupted, like a matchstick to the side of the box.

Everyone was screaming, overturning desk, and pushing people out the way as they fought towards the exit. More mechanical spider legs shot through the shattered remains of the window, walls, et cetera, seeking out and piercing through the bodies they could reach. Screams turned into pathetic cries as they are cut open from behind. The northern side of the wall was blown away, sending debris sailing through the air.

Then the wielders of those legs began marching forward from the broken parts of the destruction. Green skin, antenna's on their heads, weapons held up prepared to shoot. Ruby red eyes that gleamed with an unknown insanity; Irken.

Dib would have done something if it weren't for the shock of what was behind the solders. Gray air craft's covered the sky for miles. It was an Alien Invasion and the Paranormal Investigator wasn't prepared. Thinking fast, and trying to avoid getting shot by any of those lasers, he reached for his desk. He hurled it at the nearest Irken but of course it was easily knocked aside, however Dib was already gone.

The entire school was in a panic. Students were running, dying, getting shot or pierced through by legs. Dib ran with the crowd, he had no choice. His weapons were stored in his locker on the third floor.

A girl ran besides him. She was crying, tears leaking down her face and running her black mascara down her cheeks, just like everyone else she was terrified. She tripped over an already dead body and in that brief moment of Dib turning to try and help her back up to her feet, she was snatched up. She grabbed for Dib because he was the only one watching, but she couldn't grasp him in time. Dib watched in horror as she was pulled into the air. He could hear her plead for mercy before another leg grabbed her, splitting her body in half. Blood rained down upon the moving mass, fueling their fear.

Everywhere he looked, bodies were dropping. Irkens covered every inch of the school. A chance to glimpse outside, Dib only saw more death. He had expected an Alien Invasion, ever since Zim landed on Earth. But not like this, this was a massacre.

"DIB!"

Dib turned to see his sister running towards him, pushing people out the way. Over the years, she had grown quite beautiful, her hair growing longer. She still kept her addiction to games and every human feared her still. But as she approached him, her normally blank eyes were filled with confusion.

"You're alright!" Dib shouted above the panic and gunfire, relief clearly evident in his voice that his older sister was not among the dead that surrounded them. "You haven't died yet!"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it." Gaz replied bitterly, though she was just as relieved as Dib was. She dodged a laser to the head. "This wouldn't happen to be your fault would it?"

"Very funny Gaz." Dib snapped back icily. They began running towards the stairs, skipping steps to get up the flight faster.

"The roof?" Gaz questioned the further they ran up the stairs.

"Locker." Dib yelled above the event happening below. "I've collected some technology from Zim and Tak's armory a few years back. I modified them to be able to fight against them if anything like this happened."

Gaz nodded, not in the mood to make a smart remark or bother asking how he was able to keep that at the school with no one questioning it. Then again, a lot of weird things had happened over the years so it wouldn't have been shocking if the teachers overlooked something like high weaponry entering school grounds. The upper level was in worst shape then the first floor. Bodies were laid about, blood dripping from the ceiling. Limbs hung off open lockers and doors, some with their innards tossed carelessly around like confetti. Gaz looked away as best she could; one of the arms hanging was from a girl she would sometimes talk to in Chemistry class. She was annoying, if not a bit ditzy but there was just something about her that had Gaz speaking a full conversation with her at times. Dib stepped over the lifeless to get to his locker, not bothering to feel sentimental about the dead.

The front door was singed; _a laser must have hit it._ He thought bitterly, jingling the handle and tugging experimentally to see if it would give way. _Hopefully known of the things inside were destroyed._

"Move it," Gaz snapped rolling up her blood stained sleeves. She helped force open the door, revealing the untouched Irken technology and weapons inside.

Dib didn't hesitate in grabbing everything, throwing his books out except the worn out on and filling his bag with the equipment. He handed Gaz an Irken laser blaster and took a small hand gun for himself. "Go downstairs and start helping the survivors." he ordered, tossing his bag to her. "Give as many humans you can weapons to defend themselves."

"What are you going to be doing?" Gaz asked, eyeing her brother with suspicion.

Dib's eyes grew hard, his facial expression darkening to anger. "To find the shit hole who started all this." he replied simply.

Just as Dib closed his locker door, angry clicking noises turn their attention almost immediately. The Membrane siblings look around and both think "fuck": they were surrounded by maybe a dozen Irkens, all pointing their own weapons at them.

_This cannot get any worse, _Dib thought, his muscles tensing as he prepared for the onslaught of lasers to assault him.

"Stand down," a familiar voice commanded from behind the Irken Invaders. "These meat sacks aren't worth the time, go find more potential threats and dispose of them immediately."

_I withdraw that last thought, it did just get worse, _thought Dib bitterly.

The Irk's stood down, stepping aside to let their commander through, then immediately left to carry put the orders given to them. Dib gasped, he saw this coming. He really did, he just didn't expect it to be him. He had hoped it would have been another Irken, one he didn't know. One he didn't have to have the pleasure of playing cat and mouse with.

It had to be THAT particularly alien.

Fate was cruel and selfish daughter of a whore.

"It just had to be you," Dib spoke softly, though his words are laced with anger, the shock wearing off almost instantly.

Zim laughed harshly sending an involuntary shiver to run down Dib's spine. It had been five years, and Zim had grown taller than Dib, about 5'9" or so. He was no longer skinny Zim, but masculine and lean. His eyes were no longer large and round, but perfectly almond shaped and gleamed a faint ruby red. He still wore his gloves, his PAK still on his back, his boots and gloves…the same. It was just his height, build and eyes that changed. He changed little but at the same timed gained something…terrifying.

"It took five years, but I did it didn't I?" Zim asks, breaking Dib's analyzing thoughts of his body.

"This is why you disappeared for five years!? To contact your fucking planet so you can take over earth?" Dib screamed, losing his cool in an instant.

Zim shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "I had important business to attend to that needed to take some time and I didn't need you breathing down my neck about it, so I just left."

He couldn't help the dark chuckle from escaping him as he watched Dib's face twit into a scowl at his reply, "Hey, I'm back now you should be happy to see me after all it's been five years."

Dib reached into his coat swiftly to withdraw the hand gun he had hidden a few minutes ago. "Don't fuck with me Zim!" he snarled, pointing the weapon towards Zim's green head.

"Put that down Dib," Zim sighed. "You're thinking illogical now, that's a first for you. This is a losing battle. The Earth is mine Dib, you filthy worms are dropping like flies, get over it."

In his heart, Dib knew Zim was right. Earth was defenseless against an alien invasion. Even after Dib showed all the proof he had of Zim to the Eye they still didn't build the defense shield to surround the planet in case of a situation such as this happened. They laughed it off, playing like he was just a kid on crack. However, his pride wouldn't let him go down without a fight. And neither was Gaz, who went to kick some alien ass a while ago, to not get involved in the fight between them. She knew this was a personally match between them since he was eleven. Ever since they were young, there had been a tension in the air so thick, Dib nearly choked. If it was love or hate, Dib didn't know. It just irritated them both to know that there was something there that could not be identified.

This was like another game-and this time, they were playing for keeps and someone was about to lose everything.

"If you want this weapon, please by all means, come and pry it from my hands," Dib finally spoke, breaking the tense silence.

What happened next was something Dib had not expected. He assumed Zim would strike, yes, but not in the way he did. The spider legs shot out from Zim's PAK, knocking into the human's abdomen and sending him crashing into a row of lockers. The gun dropped to the ground as Dib tried to gasp for air. Zim didn't give him time to recollect himself however. The metal limbs pierced Dib's shoulders, pinning him where he was. The other two limbs dug fast into his legs, making his position similar to that of Christ nailed to a cross. Except he wasn't Christ and this wasn't some way of redeeming mankind. It was just a teenager in a school being invaded by another life form.

Dib hissed in pain, his vision blurring at the sudden white-hotness that spread through this body. "IS THIS EVERYTHING YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR?!" Dib screamed, his voice breaking from the sheer reality hitting him like a ton of bricks. He thrashed about against the lockers, not caring that it caused him more pain. He didn't feel pain like he normally would have. After dancing with Zim in a couple of brawls and being slammed around like a rag doll his body had built up a tolerance of certain levels of pain. "DID YOU GET THE FUCKING RESPECT YOU DESERVED FROM YOUR PRECIOUS IRKEN TALLEST AND ALLOWED YOU THE GLORY OF TAKING OVER EARTH?! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!"

Zim thought a moment, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe. In all honestly, I stopped looking for praise and respect a long time ago." He stood before Dib, a sinister smile stretching across his lips. "But I have waited for the moment to say 'I told you so' but I feel that those words aren't going to cut it with you."

Dib growled at him. "Fine. Now what are you going to do? Kill me? Turn me into one of your experiments? Or dissect me and keep my organs in jars? Really Zim I am _dying _with anticipation here."

"All sounds tempting but I digress. None of those are cruel enough for you," Zim murmurs as he moved closer. His face leaned in close to Dib's, his crimson eyes narrowing in delight as he spoke. "You deserve special attention Dib stink. The other filthy Earth scum that managed to survive will be hunted down and, captured and used for other Irken amusement. Some will breed with other stink meat and their whelps taken for research. Some will die slowly, others might even kill themselves. However you, you won't be exposed to any of that. I'll be handling you personally."

"I'd rather die!" Dib snarled furiously at the implication of what Zim really meant behind his words. He stared Zim straight in the eye and didn't flinch. That was good in Zim's mind. It meant breaking him would be all the sweeter.

The metal legs dug further into Dib's body making him whimper. "I suggest you take back that last statement." Zim growled darkly into his captive's ear. "Before you find yourself in a situation you can't get out of."

"Are you implying that there is a way to get out of this and I can kill you, you fucking son of a bitch?" Dib retorted sarcastically followed by a roll of his eyes, a habit he had yet to let go during Zim's short visit on earth.

"In your dreams Dib-shit." Zim hissed. One of the legs came out of Dib's leg and stuck him across the face, effortlessly knocking him unconscious. "Sweet dreams, Dib."

**To be Continued~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Art of Breaking  
**Author:** DarkAngelHunter  
**Chapter Rating:** Pg-13/R for violence and graphic images

**Overall Story Rating: **NC-17

**Pairings/Characters:** Zim/Dib  
**Chapter Word Count:** ~2,209

**Author's Note: **Minor adjustments have been made I think. Tell me if you see any mistakes people.

**Chapter Two: **Waking Up

When Dib awoke, all he saw was black. He blinked, thinking he had been blinded. He tried to reach for his glasses but he could not move. Something was restricting his limbs and holding him in place. He could make out voices speaking Irken and he could smell the faint scent of laboratory equipment. The first voice he recognized was Zim, the second sounded similar to that of a female, but the voice was so scratchy and high pitched it was hard to tell. That was where Dib was glad he studied the Irken's language using parts from Tak's (the female Irk female who held a personal grudge against Zim and tried to take over Earth) ship. He had a lot of time on his hands when Zim left.

"_**I can't believe this Zim**_!" The female barked angrily. "_**Why keep such a filthy, disgusting creature? He should be in the containment cells rotting like all the rest of those pitiful excuses for creatures!**_"

Dib bristled at the woman's harsh words. Filthy? Yes, somewhat because he was probably still covered in blood, but really, did she need to point that out? He took baths regularly!

"_**He has to remain here, Terra**_," Zim tried to explain to the angered Irken. "_**He knows too much of our Irken technology and weakness. I cannot allow him to interact with other disgusting meat sacks, least we all end up dead.**_"

_True, _Dib thought to himself. _And Zim would be the first to die. I would dunk him in a massive pool of freezing water and watch as he melts like that witch in Wizard of Oz._

"_**All the more reasons to kill him now, Kichermo.**_" Terra snapped bitterly. "_**He is a threat, and all threats must be taken care of. Isn't that what you said when we invaded this rotting filth pile?**_"

_Ki-what now?_ That was a word that was new to Dib. Even as he searched his brain, he could not recall a word like that being in the langue of Irk. Maybe it was a slang term, if Irekn's even had slang. He made no attempt to question out loud, signaling his consciousness.

"_**When in the world did I become your Kichermo?**_" Zim snapped angrily, his voice rising with ill-content towards Terra.

Okay, so obviously the word pissed Zim off. So was it a good term or bad? Dib was now somewhat confused, however, he continued to listen quietly.

"_**This has been a tradition for millions of years Zim. I am the strongest female Invader and you are the strongest male Invader.**_" Terra spoke delicately. Dib may have been blinded but he imagined the female was pressing herself against the other, trying to be soothing and seductive at the same time. "_**If you haven't forgotten, the laws are laws and it states that the strongest must produce and we are the strongest.**_**"**

"_**I'd rather breed with a meat sack then get within an inch of you in bed. Once I am given title Tallest I am tearing that law out and feeding it to a human,**_" Zim spat back coldly. "_**Now get out of my sight!**_"

_Breed…yeah, now it all makes sense…_

Terra snarled back, sounding like a wounded mongrel. "_**Fine, I'll leave you with your disgusting creature. I'll be back later to accompany you to The Gathering.**_"

There was angry clicking of heels towards the far end of the room, sliding doors opening and closing then nothing. Dib held his breath as Zim muttered darkly under his breath before addressing him.

"Are you awake human?" Zim asked. His sensitive antennas had already picked up the change in Dib's breathing patterns and allowed him to listen into their conversation, knowing he had some knowledge of Irken language and understood most of it, if not all.

"Sort of," Dib mumbled. "Did you gorge my eyes out by any chance? I can't see."

"You're blind folded shit for brains."

"Well, did you cut off my arms and legs? I can't seem to move them."

"I immobilized you and strapped you to a table, any more questions?"

"Yeah, just one…are you fucking insane?"

Zim paused to think before a sadistic smirk spread across his lips. "I might as well be." He reached over the human, his claws stroking through Dib's hair as he continued in a tone that Dib could not identify as dark and sinister or soft and affectionate, maybe a combination of the two. "Though, insanity is just a label only to describe a way of acting that you seem to view me as right now. I could be insane or something much darker that you can't recognize." His hand gripped Dib's hair tightly, his claws digging painfully into his scalp. "However, I digress. I am insane at the moment and you are the object for which this so-called "insanity" will be inflicting damage on."

If Dib wasn't blinded right now he would have shot Zim a dirty look filled with hate. Zim let go of him and pulled away.

"GIR!" Zim barked. "GET IN HERE!"

A tiny grey and light blue robot came darting into the room, running around his master before coming to a complete stop in front of him. The robot saluted him, however, his tongue hanging out his mouth in a comical way. "Yussh Master?" it squealed in its high pitched, robotic voice.

"I need you to go get some Irken supplies from one of the military fleets," ordered Zim. He handed the robot a slip of paper. "Don't come back until you have everything, is that understood?"

"Aye, aye big eyes!" Gir screamed, running around in a circle before making his way to the exit. But being the idiot Gir was, he first slammed into the wall besides the sliding door before actually making his leave, singing a song about a train getting turned over by a wild moose.

"He's still an idiot? I would have thought you fixed him after accomplishing your goal of world domination," Dib sneered. "Don't tell me you actually have feelings?"

"I got used to his behavior; I find it a tension breaker so I didn't bother making any adjustments to his programming." Zim replied dryly. "Not that it's any of your concern; you should be more worried about yourself then Gir."

The blindfold was suddenly ripped off from his eyes making Dib squint at the brightness of the room. Everything was blurry but the Paranormal Investigator could make out the form of Zim, everything else, nothing. His glasses probably broke during the attack on the school…or were it when Zim knocked him out? He didn't remember.

"I can't believe this…" Dib spoke quietly. "When did this go wrong? Today was just about to let out for summer vacation…"

Zim was messing around with equipment on the table, his antenna twitching when Dib said something. "What's not to believe? I took over Earth like I said I would, kicked the Tallest into a Black Hole and soon I'll be taking their place as leader, I control the entire Irken planet and three others before making my way here. What's not to get?"

"Oh, that explains a lot," snapped Dib. He knocked his head against the metal table, enjoying the mind numbing pain it brought. He needed to distract his mind before he caused himself a headache. But as his thoughts drifted, something sprung in his mind that he nearly forgot. "Where's Gaz?"

"You mean your sister?" asked Zim, glancing over at him. "She put up one hell of a fight, but we overpowered her. She's in the cell with the rest."

Dib flared with anger. "If you fucking touch her Zim I swear I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted, his body thrashing about. "Do you fucking hear me Zim!"

Zim could not help the amused smirk on his face. "I hear you loud and clear, so shut up. She won't be harmed either as long as she behaves or keeps her nose down."

Dib's muscles relaxed, all the fire from him had died out from all the running, pain and headache he was trying to avoid and knowing his sister was still alive made him slightly at ease. Might as well try and make a decent conversation at least until he could think properly. It was better than making Zim angry and have him lash out for him saying something stupid.

"Am I just going to be staying in here?"

"Of course not," Zim said, dropping the items non to gently on the table with a clatter. "This will be your bed until I can find you a proper room in my kingdom."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Kingdom? I'm surprised you even know what that is-!"

Dib was cut off when Zim spun around to, impaling a thick, metal rod he was holding into his left arm, causing the human to scream and curse violently. Tears leaked down his face as Zim tore it back out in a non-to gentle fashion.

"Yes, I know what a kingdom is. I've been on Earth long enough to learn all the stupid terms you use to describe something," Zim spoke. Walking over to his large computer, the one similar to the one he had back at his old base, Zim inserted the metal rob with Dib's blood on it into the data gathering component of the rather complex machinery. "Don't mock my intelligence Dib-worm."

Dib gritted his teeth against the pain, trying hard to maintain his strong will he so gloriously put on when he woke up. "Just what the hell do you want from me?"

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Zim asked instead. His voice was low, yet held an edge of disgust and something else that Dib could not describe. The alien was leaning against the panel of the computer, his hands resting on the keypad without activating the controls, his weight being supported by it. He chuckles almost with a playful bitterness. "Of course you don't. Why in Irken did I think you would? Hate is such an easily tossed around word among your species, it's kind of sad. It's used to describe a feeling towards another person. Hate is the closest thing in your earth dictionary that comes remotely close to the description I have towards you."

Zim stood beside Dib, a rough edged knife in his gloved hand. Dib continued to glare as best he could at the alien as he continued his monologue.

"Ever since I meet you, I wanted you gone and out of my life. You ruined every one of my plans from the very beginning and had been the biggest pain in the ass in my way of taking over Earth. I really did have all the technology, the skills, the brain power to crush you and finally accomplish my dream. However, I grew accustomed to that game of cat and mouse we played although like everything else on this dirt rock I grew to hate you again and wanting you dead. But for every action there is a reaction. It would be no fun to kill you right away, the only one who opposed me. So during the years of my absence from Earth, I was thinking of ideas on how to end your miserable existence once I had taken over your filthy planet. But I couldn't really come up with much."

Dib felt the cold, sharp metal tip at his right hipbone, digging teasingly into his skin, yet not breaking the flesh beneath it.

"Then it suddenly came to me; why not keep you alive and make you suffer the humiliating defeat of Zim? It would be nice to have the only one with a brain on this pitiful world. Irken females are rather distasteful; the other Invaders are just as bad. So I decided to make the most out of this little invasion by humiliating you in the worst way imaginable then when I'm tired of playing, I can kill you and move on with my life."

The knife suddenly pierced through Dib's skin, slashing across the area in a smooth, perfectly slashed curve. Zim's hand moved gracefully across Dib's flesh with the knife, humming some tune as he did so. Dib screamed, that's all he could do as the blade penetrated his flesh deeper. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Blood slid out from his wounds onto the table and to the floor. Zim kept cutting, as if he was trying to carve out a chuck of Dib's skin. The slicing stopped at a point though, only to move to do the same again on a different part, however, staying in the same area.

Finally, the knife was pulled away.

Zim dropped the metal onto the floor, the clattering echoing in the silent room, save for Dib's harsh pants and stepped back to admire his work. His name was now permanently etched in Dib's membrane. He leaned forward, his snake-like tongue slipping out from between his lips to taste the crimson fluid of his enemy before pulling away and laughing harshly.

"It's time I show you what the true meaning of fear really is," Zim hissed before exiting the lab and leaving Dib to his pain.

**To be Continued~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Art of Breaking  
**Author:** DarkAngelHunter  
**Chapter Rating:** Pg-13/R for violence and graphic images

**Overall Story Rating: **NC-17

**Pairings/Characters:** Zim/Dib  
**Chapter Word Count:** ~3,073

**Author's Note: **Changes are not as much. I fixed up as many grammar problems as I could find.

**Chapter Three: **Determination from Gaz

A loud scream of pain rang throughout the halls of the Empire. Those who heard it stopped momentarily to listen before going back to the task given to them. Curiosity lead to death, as many humans learned from examples of other's who flew to high from what the Irken's expected of them. A few humans who were working the hall that day paid little mind to the horse cries and whimpers that came from the other side of the door.

To the exception of one dark purpled haired Goth known formally as Gaz.

She stood outside Zim's bedchambers, a basket of fresh sheets in her hands. She sighed as she listened to the clatter of objects breaking from the other side, silently hoping none of them hit her younger brother. To say Gaz was the same when she was a child was an understatement. After a near-death experience she learned to lighten up a bit and not take things so personally. It was a big change, which had surprised both Dib and Professor Membrane. Neither questioned her.

Now…now Gaz felt afraid.

Sometimes, Gaz wondered what the hell happened. It was a normal day and summer was so close at hand. She was going away to college in July, start a new life. Now it was all up in flames and Earth was at the mercy of the Irken Empire with Zim as there mercifulness leader.

How long has it been since Zim's Invasion? A year…two perhaps? No, it seemed that way when it actually has been two months. Yet it still felt like forever. Gaz ran a hand through her hair, wincing slightly as another horse scream penetrated from the door next to her.

Zim was cruel indeed.

After a mishap the other day when Gaz walked in by accident to clean Zim's royal chambers, and saw a scene that made her forget her place and attack Zim with the hand basket of cleaning supplies. Her poor brother was tied down to the bed, his chest from the neck down split right down the middle and Zim was laughing as he clawed at his inside; thrusting his hand into his brother's body and eliciting a cry of agony from his victim's lips. She became so enraged, Gaz attacked Zim without thinking. Zim of course turned his anger towards her and it took the rest of Dib's nonexistent strength to say every vile thing against the Irken to turn his attention back to him, so Gaz could get out.

Unfortunately later on that day, Zim found her scrubbing the walls of the throne room and he had punished swiftly with only a few words. Because she was so keen of "looking after her brother" she was going to be in charge of his wellbeing after each torture session.

Zim couldn't be any crueler to her and her brother, knowing full hand that Gaz could do nothing to help her family. It pleased him to see how hopelessly lost when he told her.

So here she stood in her ragged clothing, waiting for her chance to clean the room and talk to her brother.

The double doors opened abruptly, a fully clothed Zim stepping out and adjusting his gloves. He was covered in blood. The Irken sent Gaz a fanged toothy grin before striding down the hall towards the throne room. Oh how nice it would be to beat the shit out of him with the basket in her hand.

Gaz eyes followed Zim until he turned the corner, and then quickly rushed inside to see where Dib was. There was blood on the bed, but no Dib.

She walked around the bed and finally spotted found her brother, lying on the cold tiled floors with nothing but a thin blanket. Unimaginable anger swelled within her chest when she saw the large purple bruise on Dib's side that the sheet could not conceal properly and pink stains every now and again marred the white sheet.

She hastily cleaned the room, stripping the bed to replace it with fresh navy blue covers and picking up the random pieces of broken lamps and glass plates (how the hell they got there she didn't bother to question) before tending to Dib.

Gaz gently lifted Dibs' head up to place a pillow under it and draped a comforter over his body. Dib shifted in response, moaning softly at the pain before settling back down. She tried to ask if he was alright, but no words could form. Why would she ask something like that when she knew he wasn't alright? There was minimal damage tonight because when she moved him he didn't outright scream. So where was he bleeding?

The purple haired female every so gentle turned Dib so she could better examine him. There were cuts here and there but not to serious. Zim was being rather careful this time.

"Dib, do you need anything?" she managed to ask.

Dib didn't reply or indicate he had heard her. Sighing in defeat, Gaz stood from where she knelt and headed out the room. She was forbidden from healing him in any way until Zim gave the okay.

On her way out, Gaz looked scornfully back inside Zim's room, mentally preparing herself for the smack down of her life after she stormed into the throne room to knock the shit out of Zim, and quietly closed the door behind her. She dropped the basket outside the room, cracking her knuckles loudly as she headed down the hall towards the throne room.

She could go a few days without eating or bathing because this was going to be far sweeter than any punishment she could receive.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaz didn't realize how crazy she truly was until she stormed into Zim's throne room, making it a point to almost break the doors down with her foot. She also didn't know how fast or strong she was either until found herself across the room and her fist smashing into the side of Zim's face sending the green alien flying off this perch. She managed to get a few smacks in before she was pulled away by the Irken guards.

"You are fucking sick Zim!" Gaz roared, struggling against her captors. "When I get my hands on you I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING ENTRAILS OUT AND FEED IT TO VULTURES!"

No one dared to breathe as their leader stood up from the floor, wiping a string of purple blood that slid down his chin. His red eyes seemed calm as he strode over to where she was.

"DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME ZIM? BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU YOUR PRESSCE IRKEN ARMY WON'T BEABLE TO FIND YOUR REMAIN! YOU ARE DEAD ZIM! DE-!"

Zim bent down so he was starring her evenly in the eye…

Her rant was then broken by a loud crack of skin against skin.

Gaz's eyes widened in surprise at the harsh sting that was now felt on her cheek, tasting blood in her mouth.

Zim's eyes narrowed, flexing his hand in agitation and straightening so he was now standing in full height. "Take her to the dungeons. I'll deal with her later."

"Yes my lord!" the two guards said before dragging Gaz out the room while cursed more swear words.

The Irken leader dusted his robes off before sitting back onto his throne. "Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?"

Almost immediately two humans were pushed forward onto their knees as a small Irken read off a parchment of the crimes that they were being charged with; stealing food and attempt of escape.

Zim glared at the meat sacks as they pathetically cry their eyes out. They disgusted him, these creatures. All they did was leak fluids and spew nonsense that made Zim's antenna twitch with aggravation. Those screams were nothing compared to Dibs.

Ah Dib.

His cries were like an aphrodisiac; made him crave more of it. He enjoyed watching Dib leak; his former enemy. Watching his agony made Zim feel alive. Made him want to torture him more just to see his eyes large and glossy with tears he refused to shed. It was what he craved. It was what he looked forward to the day he took over Earth. But this…this was nothing but pathetic sounds. They begged for forgiveness but it wasn't satisfying enough.

It was never enough.

"I don't really care for your sounds anymore," Zim snapped; his voice cold and clearly annoyed at the cowering humans. "You are weak, foolish and not worth my time or energy. Dizmar, kill them both."

The couple screamed for mercy as a tall Irken stepped forward. Their cries were silenced almost instantaneously when a hole got blasted through their skull. Zim skin crawled at the lifeless bodies fell besides each other. Robots emerged to take the bodies to dispose of them and clean up the mess. Killing humans wasn't as exciting as it used to be; they just died.

They leak, yet don't rebel. They beg but don't lash out in sharp tones like Dib or Gaz. These humans weren't like the Dib-worm. He scratched back, kicked, fought and it amused Zim to no end to see Dib try and escape. It made his victory all the sweeter when he broke the boy every time.

Zim wanted nothing more than to leave right now and return to beating the shit out of Dib. Alas, the human body could only take so much before it shuts down. So the rest of the day and tomorrow he'll keep his hands to himself until the day after tomorrow then its' back to torture. Today he had been softer than usual. Zim knew it wasn't compassion; the word didn't exist in the Irken language. Then was it sympathy for these retched meat sacks?

Zim almost laughed aloud. Now that was a stupid thought.

His only reason he kept humans alive was for research and enjoyment. If anyone suggests beyond that they were a pitiful excuse of a race. Zim did not keep humans alive just for the sake of saving them. He could careless but when he took an Earthling, female, and dissected her many Irkens male and female became fascinated with the human anatomy because it was so different than theirs.

Humans were quite interesting indeed. They need so much to function: a heart, lungs, a brain. It perked the other alien's interest and convinced Zim to keep them alive for their…benefit.

Irken's were like animals on Earth. They would go into a temporary state where nothing in the universe mattered and only pleasure existed in their mind. In lay man's term it was like going into heat. Irken's were made artificially so there was no room for mating because there would be no smeets to produce. That was the Control Brain's job. However that did not cancel out sex. It was mainly for pleasure and nothing intimate.

Irken's didn't physical touch the humans more like watched as the humans are forced to mate with one another.

Zim found no pleasure in watching those filthy being mate. It was disgusting and even though Irkens were a proud nation, there was no harm in lowering themselves to watch the humiliation of the humans.

Dib was the only high Zim will ever need. And neither human or Irken alive could stop him from doing what he wanted to the teen.

And Zim just succeeded in getting himself more agitated.

"I'm retiring," Zim announced, standing from his throne and heading towards the double doors. "If any incidents occur during my absence, separate them from the rest so I can deal with them later."

"Sir, what about that girl?" a female Irken solider questioned from his left flank.

Zim paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before a sinister smile stretched across his lips, "I'll deal with her myself; until then, do not hurt her in anyway. I want to savor her defeat by my hands."

She bowed. "As you wish Tallest Zim."

Zim exited the throne room, heading in the direction of his bedchamber. With each step he took Zim wondered what Dib was doing. Was he still lying on the floor where he left him? Would be lying in wait, looking for the opportunity to strike? It made Zim shiver in delight at the thought of Dib lying helplessly on the floor but also a thrill if Dib was up and ready to fight.

He opened the door to his room and his crimson eyes almost instantly locked onto the still form of Dib's body curled up by the side of the bed. Zim silently approached the teen male and every so slowly crawled next to the human's side until he was pressed up against the other. He waited patiently for Dib to stir back into awareness.

Dib was vaguely aware of a warm body pressed against his back; the shock of someone so close to him sent a shiver of pain through his body; his back was still fragile from the beating earlier. A pair of claws racked gently across his stretched out arm that was not tucked under the covers. He groaned lightly into the pillow. Was he still asleep?

A playful nip at his ear told him otherwise.

Dib's eyes shot open blinking rapidly until the closet doors became clear. Why the fuck was he on the floor? He didn't have time for his brain to catch up with what was going on when he was suddenly, and quite forcible, flipped onto his back with strong arms pinning him down. Sharp canines sunk down hard on the jugular.

He hissed Dib's anger and irritation flaring to life. Despite the teeth in his neck, he jerked his head away from Zim's mouth which only caused more pain to his present state. He didn't care. He would do anything to get away from Zim even if it meant hurting himself further.

"Is that anyway to greet your master Dib?" Zim purred in a taunting tone. "We wouldn't want another 'accident' to happen."

Dib snarled at him. "Fuck you!"

It never ceased to amaze Zim on how feisty Dib could be when pushed. "I won't accept disrespect Dib, or I'll cut out your tongue."

"Then why haven't you already?" Dib demanded angrily.

"Because then all my fun will be gone," Zim replied as he rested his chin on the crook of Dib's neck. He felt him tense straightway which caused the Irken to chuckle in humor. "Calm yourself Dib; I have no means to harm you right now."

"Then let get off of me and let me sleep," Dib snaps with fury.

"Do you know your sister attacked me?" Zim said, completely ignoring Dib's statement. A clawed finger trailed down Dib's neck making the human shiver. "She punched me a few good times before she was restrained. It would be a shame if something bad happened to her…"

He trailed off and jabbed a finger into Dib's neck, drawing out blood and a whimper from the boy beneath him.

"Quite honestly, I find her rather annoying and I'm thinking of poisoning her food." When he saw Dib's eyes go wide with horror, Zim continued with a hint of wickedness in his voice. "It'll kill from the inside out. Slowly at first, working its way to all her vital organs…" as he spoke he moved his hand down Dib's chest, touching each area he named. "Liver, small intestines, large intestines, kidney's, stomach, lungs…heart."

His hand paused over Dib's a cruel smile making its way on his face. "It would be so easy to have her suffer an agonizingly slow death if I wanted. Or maybe I can do a public dissection? Wouldn't that be wonderful and you could be the guest of honor. You can sit right beside me and watch as your sister gets torn apart bit by bit. How does that sound Dib-stink?"

By now Dib was already paralyzed with fear for his sister. What was she thinking? How could she be so reckless when there was so much at stake?

Zim leaned in closer, taking advantage of Dib's temporary stupor. "Or you can pay for her freedom."

That snapped Dib out of it instantly. "How can I do that?" he asked hopping he hid the desperateness from his voice. "I have nothing thanks to you."

"Eventually you will show me respect Dib but I'll let that slide for now." Zim mumbled. He was thinking over things in his head. What should he have Dib do? It would be too easy to break the human if he was to just say he was joking about him letting Dib pay for his sister's freedom. On the other hand, it would be more enjoyable to watch the human squirm even more. "I think I have something quite pleasant in mind for the price of her freedom. It comes in three parts."

Dib did not like the look Zim was giving him.

"You must agree to these terms Dib, all of them or I will call the guards right now and order them to execute her in this room, understand?"

He waited for Dib to nod before continuing.

"I'm going to explain one punishment per day so you'll never know what's going to happen to you until I tell you. You must agree, without the smartass remark or the deals off. First off, she punched me five times in my face. For each punch you will have three bones broken so that's fifteen bones total. Oh don't worry I'll be sure to fix you right up afterwards. I wouldn't want you to die so easily after that."

Dib felt numb.

Fifteen of his bones breaking? That didn't seem too bad…depending on which bones were broken.

"Which ones will you break?" Dib asked solely to ease his nerves. At least he could get mentally prepared.

Zim hovered over Dib, his eyes staring directly into Dib's. "I could tell you, but then what would be the fun in that? I like to see you break your brain over thinking about which fragile bone I'll crush."

Dib scowled angrily and shoved Zim away from him. Zim allowed this, opting to lay his body besides Dib.

"I hate you," Dib sneered, turning onto his side so he was facing away from Zim.

"I know," was the cold reply.

**To be continued~**


End file.
